


Windows

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Neighbors who become more than just friends, Self-Harm, Teen Angst, Unbeta'd, coming out story, cute boyfriends, no xfactor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knew why they made him leave home. They were afraid for him. Afraid of the bullies and the bigots and being shunned by the community. But Harry wasn't afraid. He wasn't afraid of anything, except losing one thing...</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Harry moves to Doncaster and finds something, or someone, to care about.</p><p>Currently ON HOLD due to school!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Larry fanfic I've ever written, and the first fanfic I've written in 4 years, but I'm very excited about it!
> 
> I plan to upload a chapter every other Saturday if you plan to keep up with it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. Comments are generously accepted!! :D
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own  
> (I am looking for a beta-reader though)

Harry Styles removed the headphones from his ears as his step-father, Robin, pulled into the new driveway of their new house in their new town of Doncaster, South Yorkshire. The house was as cute and typical as the pictures his mother had been showing him all week. Two stories high with white painted wood and green trimming. There was a decently sized porch and even an attached bench swing at one end. Harry felt like he was walking onto some American soap opera movie set. If it wasn’t obvious yet, Harry wanted to be anywhere but there.

Well, he’d preferably be home in Holmes Chapel with his friends and at his school and at his job in the bakery, but that was apparently out of the question. His mother, Anne, and Robin were convinced this move would be better for the family after “The Incident” in Holmes Chapel. Harry always believed it was better to face your problems rather than run from them but they didn’t seem to care about his views on the subject and he supposed they didn’t need to until he was an adult, which was sadly still months from being the case.

So, in hopes to appease his family he removed himself from the SUV and smiled at Anne and said, “Well here we are! When’s dinner?”

She expectedly rolled her eyes at that and responded with, “Whenever you unpack the kitchen, son.”

Harry shrugged and rolled up the sleeves of his Jack Wills hoodie and grabbed a few bags from the back of the car and followed his mother into the house. He dropped the bags at the front door, not knowing where the bedrooms were. Anne took him on a short tour of the house; indicating where everything would go from their television to the toaster. She had it all planned out. She took his bags, promising to drop them off in his bedroom and told him to help Robin and the movers start unpacking the furniture.

As the day dragged on Harry began to see a house really being put together. Yes, there were boxes of all shapes and sizes littering each room but still, it looked livable. “Harry, I think there are only a few boxes left in the truck. Would you get them out so we can send the movers away?” Robin suggested from behind the television, attempting to set it up before the football game started.

“Yeah,” Harry muttered.

He opened the front door just in time to see a woman raise her fist to knock. Behind her were four young girls who looked about as excited to be there as he was. The woman, obviously caught off-guard, dropped her fist and smiled brightly, “Hello there! My name is Johanna, Jay if you’d like, and these are my girls. We just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood,” her smile seemed to brighten as she finished speaking, which he didn’t think would’ve been possible.

“Uh, hi. I’m Harry.” He really didn’t know what he was supposed to say or do in this situation so he did what any teenager would do when they were uncomfortable. “Mum!” He called and backed away from the door to make room for his mother.

“What? Oh! Hello,” Anne came from upstairs and quickly thrust her hand out to greet the woman.

Harry took his opportunity to shuffle past the group of females and breathed a sigh of relief as he removed the final three boxes from the truck. He closed the doors and turned back to see only two boxes. “Umm…”

“Hurry up with those, Harry! You’re going to miss the kick off!” he heard Robin yell from inside. Apparently he’d gotten the TV and the cable set up in record time. So Harry piled the boxes on top of each other and went back into the house.

Inside, he could hear his mum and his new neighbors clanking away in the kitchen and strangely it felt just like it would back home in Holmes Chapel. His mum whipping something up for dinner as Robin watched a game or two, pulling himself away during commercial breaks to help Anne. Harry would either choose to watch with him or help his mum. Tonight, though, Harry just wanted to unpack his bedroom and remove himself from his family. As much as he wanted to appease them, he also wanted them to realize he didn’t agree with their choice to move.

Harry made his way up the steps, boxes still in his arms, as he thought about what had brought them here. He knew they were mostly looking out for his well-being. He knew that some people, especially in small communities like Holmes Chapel, could be highly judgmental and cruel but Harry would have rather stood up for himself than run. It wasn’t as if everyone in his home village hated him now. Many of his friends were barely even fazed when he told them. Not even Barbara, from the bakery, cared. She just ruffled his curls and told him to get back to work. It’s true that some of his fellow students and faculty looked at him with disgust or uneasiness but Harry was strong and never cared about what others thought of him. The world is changing. People are becoming more accepting every day of –

His mental monologue was cut short when he opened the door to his bedroom. There was a guy with dark chestnut hair standing from a crouched position over a box of Harry’s CD and movie collection. Harry looked him up and down; he wore a pair of dark skinny jeans and a simple evergreen colored t-shirt. Harry raised his eyes to look the guy in the face, planning on interrogating him on his intentions of being there, but he was caught off-guard. He was caught, like a deer in headlights, by the color blue. Nothing existed besides those bright, sky-blue eyes and the person they belonged to; the person that was actually speaking at the moment. “-mean to intrude. I just wanted to help.”

“I- Oh. No, you’re fine. Thanks for the help… um,” Harry struggled to connect back to reality.

“Louis.”

“I’m sorry?”

“I’m Louis. Louis Tomlinson,” the guy, no, Louis offered his hand for Harry to shake. So formal, Harry observed.

Harry moved to take his hand before realizing he still held the boxes in his arms. “Oops.” He muttered as he broke eye contact with Louis long enough to set the boxes aside, than stood again to take his hand, “I’m Harry.”

“Hi,” Louis smiled shyly, giving his hand a shake before dropping it and sticking his own hands into his pockets.

“So… How did you find your way into my room?” Harry asked, maybe a little too straightforward.

Louis blushed and opened his mouth to answer before a voice called out, “Louis! We’re going home!”

“Um,” Louis said before pointing to the door as if to say “I’d better go” before shuffling out and down the stairs. Harry followed, not too far behind.

The woman, Jay, and her daughters were moving out the front door. Jay placed her hand on Louis’ shoulder as he passed by, barely glancing at her as he did. Harry noticed a small frown at as he ignored her, Harry supposed she was Louis’ mother, before smiling brightly back at Anne and Harry. “Well, it was so lovely to meet you and you’re family, Anne. I’m so glad we’re neighbors!”

“Yes, I think we’ll all get along nicely,” Anne responded friendly but slightly guarded, Harry didn’t blame her given the reasons they’d left home in the first place. Jay waved goodbye again before following her kids out the door.

Harry watched from the front door as the girls raced down the sidewalk and to the house just next door to theirs. Louis and his mother took their time, strolling leisurely home. They looked like the perfect little family, except Louis looked defeated, with his head down and shoulder hunched. Harry worried mildly what he may have said or done to cause that kind of reaction. “So, what do you think?” Anne asked from behind him.

Harry didn’t take his eyes off the relatively short guy as he answered, “It’s not bad here, mum. Not bad at all.” Living next door to one of the cutest guys he’s ever laid eyes on didn’t hurt matters.

Anne didn’t say a word, just leaned forward and kissed the back of his curly head before walking back to the kitchen. Harry took one last look at the Tomlinson’s as they entered their house before closing the door and following his mother into the kitchen to help make dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks passed and things were more than good in Doncaster. People were friendly for such a bigger town than what Harry was used to. By the end of his first day of school he had a good chunk people talking to him and texting him out of the blue. He didn’t even remember giving so many people his number. When he told his mum about it she just said he was so charismatic that people were naturally drawn to him. He told her she was crazy. One thing that he found particularly difficult was keeping his secret.

Harry made a promise to his mum and Robin that he wouldn’t tell anyone he was gay, something Harry fought with them over many times since they requested it. Eventually, he caved and made the promise. Most of the time it didn’t matter, he was just another teenager after-all, but when a girl would be a little too obvious about her attraction to him or when the guys at school would mention how close Harry was with the ladies but showed no interest in them, he wanted nothing more than to burst out and tell the whole town, “I LIKE GUYS!” He knew he couldn’t do that though, because his parents would freak out and possibly make him move again in fear of what would happen.

So Harry kept his mouth shut.

Harry was surprised the first day of school when he didn’t once come across his quiet neighbor, Louis Tomlinson. He didn’t exactly know what he expected: to walk into the same class as him and dramatically embrace and everyone around them applaud and show their acceptance of their sexual orientation? That was never going to happen, at least not in real life. But he didn’t expect to rarely ever see the blue-eyed boy, even at home. He’s seen the Tomlinson sisters daily. They always pass his house on the way home from school together, usually either skipping down the sidewalk or racing each other; so full of energy. But the eldest Tomlinson child stayed hidden, which was upsetting for Harry. He wanted to get to know this elusive guy who seemed so shy and sweet in the moments he spoke to him weeks ago. If Harry didn’t know better, he’d believe he’d made up the beautiful boy in his bedroom. He knew he was real though. He knew because, although he’s never seen him, he’s heard him.

After dinner that first night in their new home, Harry went to his room to unpack, as he’d originally planned. It was warm in the house since they’d just turned on the air conditioning when they’d first arrived that morning, so he opened the window, noticing that a window of the Tomlinson house aligned perfectly with his. He wondered vaguely what room it was but barely gave it a second thought before he turned back to the half dozen boxes on the floor and on his unmade bed. It was no later than 7:30 in the evening when he heard a voice. It was muffled but Harry could tell it was a guy singing. The voice was light and airy and little more high-pitched than most men, but it was beautiful. As Harry continued to listen closely he started to realize the voice was coming from outside his window, from the room opposite his. He sat on the ground below his window sill just listening to the voice, which he could only guess was Louis, sing a The Fray song.

Since that night, Harry’s heard Louis singing in that room nearly every night. He covered songs by some of his favorite artists like The Fray, The Script, and Plain White Tees. He was really talented and it just made Harry want to get to know him even more.

So, now weeks later, Harry received a text from his mum a few moments before the final bell rang, releasing the students from schoolwork for the weekend. The text read, **“Can you stop by the corner store for bread and milk on your way home from school?”** Harry sighed, exhausted from the day and wanting so badly to tell her no, but instead he replied with, **“yea.”**

Harry was on a mission as he walked down the rows of shelves, grabbing a loaf of bread and heading for the refrigerated section. He wasn’t letting himself get distracted by anything, not even the incredibly attractive employee he’s encountered a few times. He wanted to get home so he could relax on the couch all weekend. Of course the moment he pulled the container of milk from the refrigerator someone tapped him on the shoulder. He sighed and turned, forcing a smile to whoever was distracting him.

“Would you mind grabbing that coffee creamer?” requested the voice Harry has been listening to nearly every night for the past month.

Harry didn’t know how to react. Louis Tomlinson was out of his house, at the store, asking Harry to get something for him. Finally he snapped out of his daze. “Oh. Oh! Yeah. Here you go.” He awkwardly reached for the creamer on the top shelf and handed it to the guy before him.

“Thanks.” Louis smiled softly before turning away from Harry and heading toward the registers.

Harry watched after him for a moment, still surprised to see him after over a month of the guy being hidden away. Eventually, he realized he was shivering, so he closed the refrigerator door and followed after Louis to the registers. He was sad to see that Louis was already gone but quickly checked out his two items and went out the doors of the store and headed for home. Fortunately, just a few long strides ahead, Louis was walking in the same direction. Harry smiled brightly and yelled, “Louis! Wait up!” He rushed to the brunette’s side as the he paused and glanced back at him. “We’re going the same way so we might as well walk together, right?”

Louis smiled shyly up at him and nodded. But he didn’t say a word.

They walked together in silence for a few moments, which made Harry feel incredibly uncomfortable. Finally, he broke the silence, “So what have you been up to, Louis? I haven’t seen you in a while.”

He was trying his best not to stare at the shorter guy but glanced down to see a slight coloring on Louis’ cheeks. He was blushing!“Um. I haven’t really done anything, honestly. I’ve been rather lazy actually.”

“Hm.” Harry really didn’t know how to respond to that. I mean, it was obvious he hasn’t been anywhere or done anything, except the singing. “What about music?”

That got Louis’ attention. His head shot up from its lowered position. “What music?” He actually looked incredibly embarrassed.

So Harry backed off his original train of conversation. “Oh I meant, what kind of music do you like? We’ve been neighbors for more than a month now but I really don’t know anything about you,” he laughed, obviously uncomfortable. This was so strange for Harry. Usually he had no problem with every day conversations. He loved getting to know people, but with Louis he was so nervous! He didn’t want to say the wrong thing or offend him or, the worst scenario, scare him off.

Louis relaxed some but still seemed guarded as he answered with some of the artists Harry’s heard him cover songs by. “I love those bands!” Harry commented and as if he didn’t previously know Louis knew the bands. That pulled a full toothy smile from Louis. Harry never wanted to see that smile disappear again.

Conversation continued relatively forced by both sides. Harry genuinely wanted to get to know Louis but Louis was difficult get talking, especially when Harry mentioned that he’s never met Louis’ father. His face became like a wall, very drawn and unemotional as he said, “I have a step-dad who works a lot. I don’t see my birth father very often.” Harry changed the subject away from family at that point.

Finally, they came to Louis’ house where they paused. Louis turned to him, holding his grocery bag with both hands in front of him. “It was nice walking with you, Harry.” He smiled up at him, still somewhat guarded.

Harry smiled brightly. “Yeah, I’m really glad I got to talk to you!”

Louis blushed again, making Harry very proud of himself. “Well, I’ll see ya.” And just like that, Louis walked away from him and into his house, disappearing again.

Harry walked another few yards down the street and to his house, wondering how long it would be until he saw Louis Tomlinson again.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late one Wednesday night when Harry was sat at his desk in his bedroom catching up on homework. He’d already had a busy week so far with classes and trying to find a job, he was bored of going to only class and home every day. So far, he’d applied for a few jobs but he knew it would be more difficult to find a place to accept him, due to his age, in Doncaster than it had been in Holmes Chapel. All Harry knew is that he needed something to do. 

Until then, he’d continue to go to school every day, come home, cook dinner, eat with his family, do his homework, and listen to Louis sing. He had a schedule, but he was becoming quite the creep. Now, he didn’t just listen to Louis as he went about his business. When he heard Louis start, he stopped whatever he was doing to sit and listen intently. Harry was addicted to Louis’ voice. And he knew it was creepy. 

So, here Harry was doing homework when, like most nights, he heard the instrumental opening of Ed Sheeran’s “Kiss Me”. This time though, the sound was clearer than it had ever been. Harry turned in his seat to look at the window to see that Louis’ shades and window were wide open. What a new and exciting development! Harry relaxed into his desk chair for a moment, just listening to Louis singing the lyrics, in a more comfortable octave for him than the original song. “Settle down with me, cover me up; cuddle me in”. This was always one of Harry’s favorite songs. He always imagined himself in the situation the song was about; falling in love with your best friend. It sounded like a fairytale, something that just didn’t happen in real life, but he’d always loved the idea of the possibility.

By the end of the first chorus, Harry found himself walking over to his window and opening it, making the sound of music and Louis’ voice even more clear. He kneeled on the floor, his elbows on the window sill, and didn’t make a noise. Suddenly, mid-song, Louis stopped singing and groaned. Harry heard him a smash that seemed like Louis hitting his key-board, stopping the music. “Why did you stop?” Harry asked before he could stop himself. 

Louis’ face appeared from the side of the window, his desk must be situated next to the window. “Oh. Uh, hi Harry.” 

Harry waved lightly. “So why did you stop singing?” he asked again, because he might as well. 

Even from the distance between their windows Harry could tell Louis was blushing by the way his shoulders tensed up and he looked down and away from Harry. It was still so cute. “I was starting to go off key. It’s easier to just stop and start over instead of deleting a finished recording later.”

“Recording?”

Louis moved his rolling desk chair closer to the window so he was no longer leaning. “Yeah. I do covers of songs. Sometimes I post them on YouTube. I don’t get too many views but…”

“Oh my god, Louis! That’s so cool. You’re really good though! Are you tagging them right? Maybe that’s why people aren’t seeing your videos,” Harry was trying so hard not to fangirl. People get famous from YouTube all the time. He could be neighbors with the next John Mayer!

Louis looked down at his feet, “You think I’m good?” he said so softly, Harry barely heard him. 

“Well, yeah,” Harry decided to come clean, “You’re voice has gotten me through a lot of tough algebra problems.” He laughed at his own joke, trying to ignore how creepy that had sounded. 

“Oh god! Don’t tell me you’ve been able to hear me all this time!!” Louis was overly embarrassed now. He obviously couldn’t tell just how good he was, and that made Harry a little sad.

Harry waved his hand through the air, “Don’t worry about it. Honestly, you’re very good! I feel honored to get a sneak peek of the songs you cover before posting them online.”

“Well, like I said, I don’t post many of them…”

“Maybe you should post them all.” Harry adjusted so that his head was lying on his folded arms on the window sill, getting comfortable. He loved this conversation so far, it was much easier to talk to Louis after their first interaction on the way home from the store. It was even easier now that he’s told Louis about his listening in.

“Maybe…” Louis said but Harry wasn’t expecting to see a ton of videos uploaded to Louis’ YouTube account when he found it later. 

Louis and Harry talked for a while, both getting more and more comfortable against their windows. Harry learned a lot more about Louis, such as the fact that he was already graduated from school and had decided to stay home with his family instead of going to University, he said he “didn’t like school much anyway”. He worked at Toys R Us, which could be why Harry never ran into him since he never set foot in the store. 

Eventually, after a few hours as the sun was nearly set, Harry noticed Louis’ blinks getting longer and his head was starting to lean heavily in the palm of his hand, his elbow propped up on the sill. Harry also realized how tired he had become. He was now sitting on his window sill, his body leaned against the wall of his window. He was so sleepy he could easily fall asleep right there. “Hey, I think it’s about that time.”

“What time?”

“Sleepy time,” Harry laughed at the way Louis just hummed and closed his eyes again. “Hey, really, I think it’s time we ended this before we both fall asleep at the window and get sick.”

“Yeah. I guess so.” Louis groaned and rubbed at his face, looking more aware when he pulled his hands away. “It’s nice talking to you, Curly.”

“What?”

“Huh?”

Harry didn’t know how to react to the nickname. It was cute. He liked hearing it come from Louis’ mouth. But it felt strangely intimate. Personal. “You called me curly.”

Louis looked away. “Oh. Sorry. I like nicknames. If you don’t like it, I won’t call you it again…”

“No! I-I like it.” Harry felt his face warm with blush. That doesn’t happen often. God! What this guy does to him!!

Louis looked happy as he smiled back at Harry. “Alright then. Goodnight, Curly!” He jumped up, surprisingly energized even though he was falling asleep moments ago, and slammed the window shut. He waved once more with that same smile, almost mischevious, before shutting his blinds. A moment later, Harry saw the lights in the bedroom turn off and he knew Louis was getting into bed. 

Harry chuckled at the short moment he experienced of the silly Louis. I liked that side of him, not that there was any side he didn’t like so far. Harry stood from his lounged position and closed his own window and shades before getting himself ready for bed. As he lay in bed he thought more about his neighbor. Louis Tomlinson. He was an enigma. But Harry was determined to learn as much as he could about this guy.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a good couple of weeks for Harry. Ever since that Wednesday night, Louis and Harry have spent most of their evenings talking through their windows to one another. Their conversations were very simple; how school and work had been, new music they heard on the radio or internet, or even what they’d had for dinner. The conversations never went more than skin deep, which was fine with Harry. He was just happy to be communicating with the older boy at all, at this point at least.

It had even become habit for the both of them to leave their blinds open as an invitation to talk, which is why it was so strange when Harry got home from a job interview one Saturday afternoon to see Louis’ blinds closed, but window open. He didn’t know what that was supposed to signify. So, instead of doing something irrational like yell to get Louis’ attention, he went about his business in his room.

He decided to get comfortable. He took off his array of bracelets, setting them out on his dresser, across from his bed. He also peeled himself out of his skinny jeans and blue polo and into sweatpants and a Henley. He wasn’t planning on going anywhere else that day anyway.

Harry had just managed to relax on his bed, laptop resting on his knees, when he heard a door slam shut and a voice drift through his window, but it obviously wasn’t Louis since the voice said, “LOU!” followed by Louis greeting someone named... Stan? What an interesting name. They sounded amiable with each other. This must be a friend of Louis’. Harry tried not to be too shocked to hear Louis had a friend, but given the fact that the brunette was nearly always alone he’d figured… what a sad thing to have just assumed. Harry decided to stop listening to the two and returned to his Chem-Lab report that was due Monday morning.

Stan was loud. And Louis was louder. He could tell exactly when they switched from just talking to video games (FIFA) and horseplay. “ _How old are these two again?"_  Harry thought to himself when he realized they were making prank calls later in the evening. The only time it was quiet in Louis’ room is when the two went downstairs to get snacks. Honestly, Harry was trying not to listen that closely.

In general, they were easy enough to ignore, or at least it was easy to keep most of his attention on his paper. That was, until it got later in the evening and Harry was nearly finished. He didn’t have anything to distract him from listening closer to the two boys, especially when they relaxed and began speaking to each other in normal volumes, instead of the loudness of earlier in the day. They mostly talked about how Stan was doing in school and what Louis had been up to, which Harry had already heard all about. It wasn’t until much later when Harry was ready for bed, wearing only his boxers, when things got interesting.

Harry had moved to the window to close it for the night when he heard Stan ask quietly, “So, how did things go with your dad?”

Harry paused and listened silently. Louis had never said anything about his family other than that his mother had remarried after leaving Louis’ birth father. He couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t interested to hear what Louis had to say about this mysterious dad of his.

Louis didn’t answer right away. It was actually uncomfortably silent in both of the rooms, and then, “It wasn’t good.” That’s all he said. It was quiet for a few moments more before Stan suggested they play another round of FIFA.

Harry, having been frozen, finally closed the window and moved to his bed. The seriousness in Louis’ voice was disconcerting. He sounded upset. Harry had to know more about what happened between Louis and his father.

\----------

Harry spent most of the next day remembering the words exchanged between the two friends next door, words that couldn’t even be referred to as a conversation. “It wasn’t good.” What happened between Louis’ father and him? What had happened that “ _wasn’t good_ ”? It sounded kind of ominous. Like, whatever had happened would affect Louis and those around him for the rest of his life. But that just seemed a little over-dramatic to Harry.

That night, Harry decided he would confront his neighbor about it, stealthily. Well, he’d try to be stealth at least.

When Louis finally opened his window that night, Harry was already sitting at his open window waiting for the other boy, “So, how are things?”

Louis looked surprised by the suddenness of the question. Usually they at least exchange pleasantries before getting into conversation. " _Dammit self_!" Harry scolds himself but just smiles instead of bringing more attention to his lack of subtlety. “Um. I’m alright, nothing new to be honest. May be getting a promotion at work which is, whatever,” he answers with a shrug, still obviously confused by Harry tonight.

“Hmm, well that’s pretty cool. Is it a kind of promotion that would make it easier for me to get a job there?” Harry asks jokingly, deciding to wait until later to ask about what he really wants to know.

“Yeah, actually.”

“Wait, really?”

Louis just nodded and said, “Come by for an application, or I can bring one home tomorrow.”

“Yes!!” Harry practically jumped. He really needed a job. “You don’t even know how bored I am all the time. I need something to do other than school and home!”

Louis covered his mouth as he laughed, his shoulders shaking and his eyes crinkling. It was adorable. Harry just wanted to get closer. So he did. The taller of the two stood and took hold of the window frame before hefting his leg through the opening and setting his foot down on the roof of his overhang. “What the hell are you doing?” he heard Louis ask, sounding only slightly worried.

“Just thought the roof looked more comfortable,” he pulled himself the rest of the way out of his window and sat, “and I was right. Come on out, Lou, the weathers fine.” He grinned at the boy.

“Nah. I’m gonna stay indoors where it’s warm and safe. I don’t have to worry about me losing my footing and falling from in here.”

Harry shrugged. “Okay.” He wouldn’t push Louis to do something he really didn’t want to, even though he really wanted the older boy to be closer to him in any way he could be. “So, did you have someone over yesterday?” Harry was anything but patient.

Louis nodded, looking nervous for some reason. “Yeah. Stan. He’s one of my oldest friends. Haven’t talked to him for a while so I figured….”

“I’m glad. You always seem so alone,” Harry realized a little too late that he had ventured into personal territory as Louis looked down and began pulling his legs up to his chest in his desk chair. Deciding to ignore Louis’ embarrassment, he moved on, figuring Louis would appreciate not being called out anymore, “Uh, I was just wondering because your blinds were closed yesterday. What did you guys do?”

With his legs securely pulled to his chest, his chin resting on his knees, he shrugged. “We didn’t do much. We played some video games and generally hung out. He stayed the night. Which just makes us sound like girls, huh?” he laughed to himself, obviously trying to shake off the tension he’d developed, and Harry smiled again.

“Nah, if you would’ve said, ‘We did each other’s hair and make-up and had a pillow fight’ it would be a different story but I think you’re safe from the girly territory.”

Louis laughed again, “Thank God!”

They talk about the same old stuff they usually do for a while longer, until Louis is on the ground leaning heavily against his window sill and his blinks are getting longer, when Harry decides he looks relaxed enough to ask, “Are you okay, Louis?” because, more than his curiosity, he was worried about Louis.

Louis looks at Harry silently for a moment, which reminded Harry of the silence that followed Stan’s question the previous night. Usually, Louis was reserved and shy around Harry, so the intense stare-down he was giving was something Harry wasn’t used to. “I’m fine, Harry,” he finally said, “Just tired. I think it’s time for bed.” He stood, waiting for Harry to follow his lead.

“Oh. Okay. Yeah, I’m tired too, actually.”

Louis leaned down so he was properly looking out the window. “I do appreciate the concern though, Harry. Goodnight,” he said with a wave before closing his window and shades.

Harry stood there for a moment, adjusting to the sudden change of mood. " _I really fucked up_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I'm so sorry for the late update!  
> It's been finals week on my campus so all of my energy has been devoted to those horrid things. On that note, I'm also going to go ahead and apologize for this chapter. It's kind of shitty.  
> Anyway, I hope you readers still enjoyed it and I'm going to try to get back on schedule with it after this week.  
> (next update should be May 17)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: there is use of offensive language in this chapter.

It had been nearly a week since Louis and Harry last spoke. And it was slowly killing Harry. He wanted to apologize for crossing a line, for being too curious, for anything as long as Louis would talk to him again. He couldn’t really focus in classes. He couldn’t even focus on conversations around the lunch table, which is why he was so caught off-guard when Louise asked him, “You’re coming, right, Harry?”

“Wait. What?”

The older girl rolled her eyes, “My party, you dolt. Are you coming this Saturday?”

He hesitated. Sure, Harry had been to parties before, but they had been in Holmes Chapel where you get away with nothing, so they usually didn’t even try to do anything illegal. Here however, they could find a lot more problems to find themselves in. Also, he barely knew the people that would be going to the Teasdale’s party. He trusted Louise and Sam, Louise’s sister, but her boyfriend was older than them which meant all of his older friends would be there and Harry just didn’t know how he felt about that. If only he could bring someone older that he was comfortable with. There was his sister but, how embarrassing would that be? Before he could process exactly what he was thinking, he asked, “Do you mind if I bring a friend, Louise?”

She gave him a dirty look and said, “It’s Lou, and yeah. Bring whoever you want.” With that she turned back to her food and phone, texting her boyfriend, Tom.

Okay then, now, to find a way to talk Louis into going to a party with him. How hard could it be?

\------

When Harry got home that afternoon he immediately went to his bedroom and, of course, saw Louis’ window and blinds shut. Shit. On to plan B. He stomped down the steps yelling for his mum. He found her sitting at the bar in the kitchen, her laptop open in front of her with a mug of tea.

“Yes dear?” She said.

He leaned across the bar. “You have the Tomlinson’s house number, right? Can I have it?” He asked in a flurry, not even waiting for an answer to the first question because he already knew the answer was yes. His mum and Jay were always on the phone. They became fast friends after they moved in. She’d even had the other woman over a few times for a few glasses of wine in the evening. He wished Louis and he could connect just as easily without having to tip-toe around the older boy.

Anne picked up her cell phone and typed on it for a moment before Harry felt his phone in his pocket vibrate. “I texted the number to you; use its power only for good, my son.”

Harry grinned and leaned across to kiss her on the cheek. “Thanks, Mum!” He said before he bound back up the stairs, hitting the dial key as he went.

Only when he reached his room and heard the ringing did he feel hesitant. What if Louis said no? What if he refused to answer? Harry wasn’t sure what he’d do if that happened. But there was no time to think about it much as a female’s voice answered, “Hello?” It sounded like one of Louis’ sisters, Félicité or Lottie?

“Hi. Um, may I speak to Louis please?”

The girl seemed to hesitate before saying, “Yeah, I think he’s home. Just a mo.”

He heard what sounded like stomping on stairs, her muffled voice yelling for her brother, some shifting, and then, “Who’s this?”

Louis.

Harry couldn’t help but smile, “Hi, Louis.”

“Harry,” he sounded surprised but not pissed. _That was a good sign!_ “Why exactly are you calling me?”

The younger boy sat on his bed and shuffled his feet. “Uh well, you’re window wasn’t open and I wanted to ask you something.” _He’s going to say no. Why am I doing this?_

“So ask.”

 _He’s being so short._ “I got invited to a party this weekend and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me,” Harry got the words out as quickly and clearly as he could. He could feel tears welling up as Louis hesitated for a good, long minute.

He didn’t even know why he was so upset about Louis not wanting to go with him. It’s not like they were great friends. More than anything they were acquaintances, obviously neighbors, that spoke to each other most nights. The only time they’d talked outside of their connection between their windows was that first time they met in Harry’s room and when they walked from the store together. The first two times they’d met. That’s it. Louis owed him nothing and Harry felt stupid for even calling the other boy. He should just retract his invite now, hang up, and pretend this conversation never happened. It would be better, safer. He should—

“Sure.”

 _Wait._ “What?”

“I’d like to go. I’ll drive if you want.”

Saying Harry was shocked would be an understatement. “Okay! Yeah. I mean, thanks, I’d appreciate that. The party is this Saturday night. It’s just a house party, nothing big.”

“Sounds good, Curly. I gotta go now though. Talk to you later?”

 _He called me curly!_ “Okay. Bye.” Louis didn’t respond though and hung up, which was fine. Harry felt like dancing around his room. Louis was going to go with him!

\----------

Saturday came quicker than Harry expected. He was in his room getting dressed in his Ramones t-shirt, a gray blazer, black jeans, and his array of necklaces and bracelets. He was honestly shocked no one had pegged him as gay yet with the amount of jewelry he wore. He purposefully kept the curtains closed that day to keep some privacy to himself before he saw Louis later that evening. This would be the first time Louis and he would hang out, for real, outside of their homes. Tonight was a big deal, at least to Harry.

After his mum forced him to eat dinner with the family and cleaned up, there was a knock at the door. Harry’s heart nearly jumped out of his chest. This was it; Louis was on the other side of that door. Gemma answered just as Harry came around the corner, into the foyer. Louis stood there in a plain white t-shirt, comfortable jeans, and a bright red beanie on top of his head. He looked perfect. But when he looked past Gemma at Harry he winced and said, “I’m underdressed.”

“What? No! You look great. Honestly, no one will be paying attention to your clothes anyway.” He realized a little too late how that may have sounded and glanced at his sister, receiving a questioning yet amused expression. “Stop that! You know what I mean.” He knew he was blushing but chose to ignore it. Instead, he yelled goodbye to his mum and Robin in the kitchen, playfully shoved Gem in the shoulder, grabbed Louis, and ran into the yard. He barely registered his mum yelling after him to be safe and be home by a reasonable time.

After they were tucked into Louis’ car, Harry gave the address and Louis put it into his GPS then they were on their way. Things were fine at first. They talked, like they did when they were in their rooms, about their days and other mundane things but as soon as they covered all of those bases it got a little awkward. Usually, they could double-task when they were in their rooms. Louis would roll away every now and then to do something at his computer and Harry would sit at the window and read his text books or do other school-work. But there, in the enclosed space of Louis’ car, they had nothing to distract them. At that point, the radio was quickly switched on to a Top 40’s station. That’s when things got interesting.

The first song that came on was a Green Day song, one Harry had only heard about a billion times, so he couldn’t help but sing along quietly. When he felt Louis’ gaze on him, he glanced at the driver and said, “Eyes on the road. My mum will be pissed if I come home dead.” Louis grinned and said nothing, just looked at the road and began singing along as well. Harry joined back in and, wow. They sounded good together. Harry didn’t have much training in music or anything but even he could tell that his and Louis’ voices meshed well together. Harry looked at Louis and saw he was grinning, even bigger now. _Does he hear it too?_ Harry laughed and sang louder. Louis followed his lead and before they knew it, they were no longer battling the radio’s volume but, they were battling each other. Who could sing louder and higher without their voices cracking; Harry won. When the song ended they both fell into giggles, unable to control themselves.

When they finally caught their breath, Louis looked up at him and Harry stopped breathing all together. His eyes were shining, tearing up from laughter. They were blue, and bright, and beautiful. He didn’t want to look away, ever. He wanted to be able to look into those eyes and see what he saw now forever. He saw joy. Joy like he’d never seen before. It was overwhelming and amazing and he never wanted to feel anything but that joy. Suddenly, Harry knew in that moment why he wanted to know everything he could about this boy. It wasn’t his curious nature or his need of a friend in this new town. He wanted to know this boy because he could see himself falling in love with him; falling in love with that joy. _Better yet_ , Harry thought, _I think I already love you_.

He inhaled sharply and looked away, shocked by his own revelation. The car ride was fairly quiet the rest of the way. Louis didn’t seem uncomfortable but Harry was suppressing his need to fidget until they pulled up to a house with about 20 other cars parked near it. “This must be the place,” Louis said.

“Yep,” Harry got out of the car as quickly and as gracefully as he could. Louis was next to him in seconds. They made their way toward and into the house.

Inside was something you’d see on a television show, not real life. There was an innumerable amount of people there. People Harry didn’t even recognize from school stood in doorways and sat on couches and chairs, all of them with cups of liquid gold or silver. Things hadn’t gotten too crazy yet, it was still early, but from the way things looked, crazy wasn’t too far off. “Not gonna lie, this isn’t the type of crowd I expected you to hang out with, Curly,” Louis said beside him. He sounded amused.

Harry chuckled. “Yeah, to be honest I’ve only hung out with the Lou and Sam in school. I had no idea what I was getting us into here.”

“Sounds fun. Well, at least I’m of age,” Louis grinned again and tapped a random kid on the shoulder, “Where’re the drinks?” The kid pointed and Louis pulled Harry along with him to the kitchen. “If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em,” he said as he pulled a two Corona’s from the fridge, opened them, and handed one to Harry.

\--------

Hours later Harry found himself, just a little tipsy, on the couch with some girl he didn’t know. She was busy flirting, touching his arm or chest every chance she got, as he sat there watching the boy he came with play a game a FIFA with some kid. He was seriously into it and totally kicking the kid’s arse. Harry smiled. “Are you even listening to me?”

Harry looked down at the little brunette plastered to his side and shook his head, “Not really,” he said before he could stop himself. Alcohol really loosened his tongue. Thankfully, the girl scoffed and stood, stomping off to some other part of the house.

Louis laughed. “You really know how to muck things up with a girl, don’t you? She was really into you, mate!”

“It’s fine.”

Louis looked at him again, seemingly stunned by Harry’s response, before shrugging and continuing his game just in time to finish the round. The unnamed kid tossed the controller aside and grumbled away, not even giving the effort to say a goodbye.

Harry nabbed the controller before someone else could. “My turn!” Louis laughed and started a new game. Harry wasn’t too bad but Louis was better. Eventually, he gave up and moved to go to the kitchen for a drink. “You want anything?” Louis nodded and lifted his empty bottle of Corona Light, indicating he wanted another.

The tall boy shuffled around and in between the party-goers, trying to get to the kitchen as quickly and with as minimal delay as possible. He felt a little off balance due to the alcohol and wanted to get his beers and get back to the couch and Louis. About the time his feet hit the linoleum of the kitchen floor, things started to go downhill.

“Look who it is! Princess Harry Styles!”

Harry turned at his name, a little confused by the princess part. Once he saw who was across the kitchen at the sink, it made sense. Max George, star football player from Holmes Chapel, leaned back and grinned menacingly at Harry. Now, Harry was never one to be bullied, even before he came out, but Max and he were never friends. Max even hated him for some unknown reason. “Hi, Max,” Harry said before he turned back to the inside of the fridge, searching through the mounds of alcohol for the beers he came for.

“What the hell are you doing here, faggot?” Suddenly, the older guy was beside him. Too close.

Harry sighed. “Just getting a beer for my friend and I. Would you mind backing off?”

Max didn’t move.“A boyfriend?” His grin turned down-right evil. “Oh, this is good. Two fags in the same house. Can I meet him?”

“No,” Harry answered, not even thinking to correct him. He nudged Max away from him so that he could close the fridge door and leave the room but Max wasn’t allowing that.

“Don’t touch me, poof!” Max flipped out as if Harry had just grabbed his junk, not nudged his shoulder.

“Chill out, Max, stop being a dick.” Harry turned away from Max and started back toward Louis. Suddenly, he was spun around and his face hurt like a bitch. Max punched him! Without a thought, he dropped the beers and held his face, feeling the blood from his nose soak through the gaps of his fingers.

“What the fuck is going on!” Harry couldn’t see since his face was covered but he knew the voice was Lou.

Harry felt Max grab him by his hair. “This fucker talked back at me. I don’t take that shit from fairies!”

“Are you serious right now?” Harry couldn’t tell who spoke that time, must’ve been an on-looker. The party had obviously been put on hold with the drama unfolding in the kitchen. It was much more exciting.

He could practically hear Lou rolling her eyes and approaching, hands on her hips, as he said. “Max, let go of the boys hair and get the fuck out of my house.”

It was quiet, except for the music still playing from the stereos.

“You’re choosing a fag over me, Lou? I thought we were friends!”

“We were until you became a homophobic dickhead. Now let ‘im go.”

Harry was dropped and, at that point, could barely feel his hair follicles anymore. _Ouch_. He heard Max stomp away before opening his eyes again. Lou was crouched down next to him. “Come on. Up we get,” she pulled him up from the kneeling position he must have fallen into after being released. “Okay, nothing to see here. Continue the festivities!” She addressed the crowd. Harry couldn’t help but look back to see the people that had gathered to watch something, anything, interesting happen. That’s when he caught Louis’ gaze.

In short terms, he looked shocked. His bright blue eyes were wide and his mouth was parted slightly, as if he wanted to say something but was frozen. Harry wanted to call out to him but he was embarrassed. He’d never been embarrassed about his sexuality, but he was so afraid Louis would hate him and never speak to him again. Louis was too important for him to lose.

“Isn’t that the guy you came with? Hey, shorty, get over here,” Lou called to Louis.

He shook himself from his frozen position and corrected her, “It’s Louis,” as he approached. “Are you okay?” He asked distantly. Harry nodded. “Good.”

“I think it’s time for you guys to go too.” Harry’s head whipped toward the girl, probably too quickly. He wanted to judge her expression; did she not want a fag in her house either? When she saw the look of worry and wonder in his eyes she rolled her eyes. “Relax, Nancy. I don’t care if you’re gay. I have a policy to uphold. Anyone who fights, instigator and victim, go home. I’ll see you at school, ‘k?” She winked at him as she moved to get towels and a trash can.

“Can I help clean--”

“Nope! Out!”

Harry grinned and followed her until he could turn her around and kiss her on the cheek. “You’re the best, Lou.”

“I know. Now get the fuck out of my house.” She chuckled and turned to the sink to wet the towel.

Louis’ head was bowed when Harry came back to him. “Let’s go,” was all he said.

Harry followed him out of the house and into the car. It was uncomfortably quiet. “I’m sorry I got us kicked out.”

“It wasn’t your fault. It was that asshole’s.”

Harry nodded. They drove home in near silence, the radio on but volume set low.

When Louis pulled into Harry’s driveway, Harry didn’t move at first. “Are you mad?”

“No.”

“Embarrassed by me?”

Louis scoffed. “No.”

“Ashamed?”

Louis was silent.

 _That hurt._ “Okay. I think I’m just going to go. Goodnight, Louis. I’m sorry, again.” Harry got out of the car as quickly as he could, ignoring Louis when he called his name. He didn’t want to be around the older boy when he started to cry. Louis being ashamed of him hurt more than he’d ever care to admit. He just wanted to go to his room and mourn the loss of one of the best friendships he’s ever had, alone. And that’s exactly what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update (again). I'm trying to keep up with a schedule but it's more difficult than I thought with work/real life/etc. I hope to post Chapter 6 on June 14. Fingers crossed it happens!
> 
> This is my favorite chapter so far, as well as the longest so there's an accomplishment! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and please comment, I honestly love getting feedback.   
> Big Love, RomanceShipper


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update again. I always think I'm not going to be as busy in the Summer but SURPRISE I'm just as busy. So, I'm going to change my updates to a chapter each month. If I get more then one chapter in a month than great, although it's unlikely. Thanks for the patience!

It had only been a day since the party at the Teasdale’s. And that day had been hell for Harry. He’d barely moved from his bed all day. Even when his mother or sister would come to check on him, he’d just give them short answers about his health and turn over, not speaking until they left again. They knew what had happened, or at least half of what had happened.

When his mum came to wake him up Sunday morning, she found him huddled under his blankets. She knew he’d been crying from the dried tear streaks on his face. “Baby, what’s wrong?” She asked as she’d sat on the edge his bed, her hand reaching to move over his curly head.

He sighed, relaxing at her touch as he always did, before starting the story. He told her about hanging out with Louis most of the night before going to the kitchen for a drink where he’d run into Max George; she hummed when he said the name, remembering the boy Harry would come home and complain about most days when they lived in Holmes Chapel. He ended the story with how Max outed him to everyone at the party. He left out the part of Louis dropping him off and simply not answering when asked if he was ashamed of him. That still hurt too much to talk about.

At first, his mum was downright pissed. She threatened to call Max and his mother to have a conversation about bullying but Harry quickly simmered her flames of motherly outrage, telling her that being open about his self would be a good thing in the long-run. Lou didn’t seem to mind that he was gay; she had even been on his side after-all. The Teasdale’s were a good pair to have on your side. After that, his mother offered to bring him whatever he wanted and landed a soft kiss to his temple before leaving him. And he hadn’t moved since.

Monday morning, Gemma came into his room and lounged beside him on the bed. He was lying on his side, his bad turned toward his sister. He didn’t even consider moving to look at her. “You know you have school today, right?” He hesitated before nodding. “So, what the hell are you doing still in bed? You’ve had your day, now get off your arse and stop acting emo.” She smacked him back-handedly on his butt. She was never the gentlest older sister.

Harry sighed and pushed himself up into a sitting position. He glared at her, not really that mad to be honest, and stood. Funny enough, he forgot to mention he was naked to his sister.

She screeched. “Dammit, Harry! Put some bloody pants on, would you!” He grinned as she stormed out his room, her hand shading her eyes. He barked out a laugh and started to get ready. Seems all it took was embarrassing his sister to make him feel somewhat better. He was bored of wallowing anyway.

\----------

School wasn’t very eventful, surprisingly. Harry went to all of his classes without more than a few questioning glances from other students. They weren’t judging, just curious; like he was a new student all over again. At lunch, Harry sat with Lou, as usual. Before he could even sit down, a friend of Lou’s grabbed his hand across the table and said, “I just want you to know, Harry, you aren’t something new here. I’m not one to just throw personal shit on the table but I’m a lesbian. I came out to the important people in my life a few years back. Soon, it won’t be any big thing at all.” She smiled at him brightly.

Harry smiled back. “Thanks, Cara. I really appreciate it.” The blonde squeezed his hand before letting go and turning to talk to someone else at the table.

Harry wouldn’t lie and say he wasn’t surprised by Cara’s confession but it made sense as to why his friends had been so accepting of him. They had already been through it all with Cara, apparently. He always knew he wanted to come out to these people and now he knew he really could have earlier than now. _Oh, the drama that could have easily been avoided at Saturday’s party. If only._ But it is what it is, isn’t it?

But, this acceptance he found in a group of people he’d only known a handful of months gave him strength. Just yesterday, Harry was moping about but today he was done. Harry pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he found the number he needed. Glad he’d forced the number out of its owner the other day, he tapped the ‘new message’ button and began typing.

 _“I realize u probably dont want to see me right now or maybe ever again but I need to talk to u. And dont even try to ignore me bc if theres one thing u need to kno about me it’s that I dont give up very easily.”_ He hit ‘send’ and tucked his phone away again. Louis was going to talk to him whether he liked it or not.

\----------

Louis didn’t answer him all day. As Harry walked home, he texted him again: _“You’re ignoring me. The consequences fall on you. Don’t forget that.”_

Harry didn’t go to his house when he came upon it; instead he moved to the Tomlinson’s front door and knocked adamantly. Jay answered, one of the littlest twins in her arms. “Hello, Harry. What can I help you with?”

“Is Louis home?”

Jay hesitated and glanced away from him, toward the stairs. That’s a yes. “I think he left for work earlier. Haven’t seen him much lately,” she answers, turning back to look at him suddenly, shrugging. As if on cue, a baby cries in another room. “I’m sorry Harry but I can’t really talk. If he’s at work then he should be home in a few hours. Have a nice day.” And with that she closed the door.

_Either she’s lying for him or she honestly doesn’t know where he is. What a mum._

Harry texted Louis as he walked across the lawn to his house, _“Text me or else.”_

After greeting his mum and Robin, he went to his room and sat at his desk. He didn’t study though. He set to work, devising a plan to get Louis’ attention, whether he was at work or holed away in his room. He considered throwing rocks or other random shit at Louis’ window until he talked to him, but he ditched that idea as quickly as he came up with it; far too romantic comedic for his taste. He also considered having his mum drive him to Toys-R-Us and tracking down Louis from there if he had to. His mum would be upset to be wasting gas money but he thought he could convince her. He pulled out his phone and texted Louis one more time. _“I’m coming for you.”_ So maybe he was being a bit of a creep, but oh well. Louis should stop being a dick and answer him!

He moved to stand and try to convince his mum that the drive would be worth it. Thankfully, he didn’t have to.

Before he could even approach the door of his room, he heard a knock. At his window. “What?” He didn’t move at first. Too confused to do anything.

More knocking came along with a voice. “Open the window, Styles.” It was Louis.

Harry tossed his phone onto his bed and practically ran to the window, tossing it up; just holding himself back from pulling the older boy into the room by his shirt. He didn’t say anything, just looked at Louis. He looked exhausted, but still flawless. “Are you going to move so I can come in?” Still wordless, Harry moved to the side, allowing enough space for Louis to pull himself through the window and into the room.

“How--?”

“Our overhangs aren’t that far apart. Just a leap.” He glanced around the room, avoiding Harry’s gaze as long as he could.

Harry leaned against his dresser, waiting for Louis to do something; anything. Louis didn’t say a word though. He continued to inspect the room; picking up picture frames to look closer at pictures of Harry with his family and friends from his home town. Finally, Harry’s patience wore thin. “So, you’re ashamed of me?” _Might as well get right into it._

Louis reacted suddenly, caught off guard, “What the fuck?”

“I asked you last night if you were ashamed and you didn’t say anything. You said NOTHING. What was I supposed to think? I’m sorry for not telling you the truth but you can’t just ignore me. We’re neighbors, Louis.” Harry tried not to be defensive but it was hard. This was who he was and his friend, the guy her liked, the guy he could love; he was ignoring him. It hurt like hell. Louis looked shocked and a little confused. _Does he not even realize what he’d said?_

“That’s not—“ Louis started and stopped himself, looking away from Harry again.

Harry just shook his head. This conversation was going nowhere.

“That’s not true,” Harry heard Louis say softly; hesitantly. Harry looked at him again, waiting for him to elaborate. Louis pushed out a breath, folding his arms and leaning against Harry’s desk on the opposite side of the room. “I’m ashamed of… myself.”

 _Didn’t expect that._ Harry chose to not interrupt Louis.

“I wish I was as strong as you, Harry. I—I’m gay,” He finally looked up at Harry, locking eyes across the distance of the room. “I’m gay. I’m gay and I didn’t do anything to help you back there against that dick. I’m ashamed of myself for not stopping him and for not standing up for you and--” Louis looked down again at his shoes. He was getting emotional; he hated that. “I’m sorry.”

Harry watched him for a moment, not sure what to really do or say. Louis had just come out to him. As he watched the smaller boy lean uncomfortably against his desk; his hands folded behind him, he wanted nothing more than to walk up to him and take him in his arms. He knew his arms would be long enough and big enough to literally envelope him and hide him from these dark emotions he saw sliding onto the older boys face. Harry was never known for his self-control. Before he knew what he was doing, he was in front of Louis.

Louis looked hesitantly up at him with sad eyes; eyes misted over as if denying tears.

He pulled the older boy into him sharply and held tight. He wanted nothing more than to protect Louis from anything and everything he could. _When did I become so chivalrous?_ “Don’t be ashamed.” He felt more than heard Louis sob against his shoulder before turning his face into Harry’s neck. He soon had his own arms around the taller, leaner boy and quietly shook against him for a little while.

Eventually, Louis calmed down enough to just sag against Harry, falling into him, and Harry naturally allowed it. He doesn’t know why he said it; probably that lack of self-control again, but as he stood there with the older, smaller boy in his arm, rocking absentmindedly Harry said, “I really like you, Louis. I like, like you.” He realized a little too late how awkward that was to say, because while he could see himself falling in love with this boy, he instinctively knew saying he loved him would freak Louis out. That would freak anyone out, to be honest.

Louis froze at his words, stilling their sway. “I,” he started but hesitated. “Same.” He burrowed his face further into Harry’s collarbone, as if trying to hide from his own emotions.

Harry couldn’t help but grin. “Wait, really? Like, really the same or do you just have no idea what I’m saying?” Harry tried to contain his excitement at the possibility of Louis liking him in the same way. He was failing.

Louis pulled away and looked up at him, finally, fighting a smile against a look of despair. “Yes, Curly, I know what you’re saying. And yes. I feel the same way,” he finished with a true smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

The taller boy grinned wider and ducked down slightly to lay his lips over Louis’, finally kissing his little, wonderful neighbor for all he was worth. They stood like that for a moment, unable to disconnect for more than a gasp of air between kisses. Eventually, after finding their way onto Harry’s bed somehow, they pulled away far enough to be breathing the same air and Louis said quietly, not wanting to disrupt the peace they’d found, “It’s about damn time.” Before snuggling into Harry’s bedspread and closing his eyes, tired from the emotions he’d been dealing with the past few days.

Harry just chuckled and kissed Louis’ forehead, closing his own eyes and drifting off with the boy beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave kudos, comments, and bookmark because I need acts of approval in my life.


	7. Chapter 7

Things were good. Things were more than good, actually. Harry hadn’t felt this good about his life since before he came out in his hometown; except now it was even better because he was open about his sexuality and had met someone he could see himself start a relationship with. An open, real, honest relationship. It made Harry giddy just thinking about it, and he thought about it a lot so, naturally, people were starting to notice.

“What has you bouncing off the walls at 8 in the morning, H?” Gemma asked from a stool at the kitchen island as Harry practically danced around, preparing his breakfast before school.

“Oh, nothing of import, dear sister.” He grinned when she rolled her eyes at his antics. “I’m just happy, is that so upsetting?”

“No, you idiot, but with everything that happened last week I’m just surprised to see you like this already. You bounced back quicker than I expected. I think I actually miss mopy-Harry,” she grinned wickedly at him, waiting for his counter-attack that didn’t come as their mum intervened.

“Leave him be, Gem. He’s happy and we shouldn’t question it.” Anne poured herself a cup of tea and sat beside her daughter on the opposite side of her son. “But, I’m curious about who’s making my son so chipper.”

Harry fought to hide a blush without being too obvious. Of course, he failed under that scope of his mother. She gasped and leaned across the island, “Oh my! There is someone after-all! You can’t hide these things from your mummy, H!”

“Wait. Are you joking? Does my little-wittle brother have a boyfriend?” Gemma took this piece of information and ran with it; teasing to the maximum.

Harry didn’t even fight his grin and blush this time. “Maybe.” His mother and sister practically screeched; excited for the baby of the family. He laughed at them. Children.

“Do we know him?” Gemma asked first, after settling down.

Harry hesitated now. He knew that Louis and he liked each other fairly equally but after that night in his bedroom they hadn’t really talked about what, exactly, they were. Just friends who cared about each other? Boyfriends? Were they just going to be friends with benefits? It was so complicated and they hadn’t spoken a word together about it. “Um. I don’t really want to talk about it yet. We haven’t talked much about what we’re going to… call ourselves?” Harry didn’t even know if Louis was out of the closet yet. He was just going to keep his mouth shut for now. “You’ll know when I do,” Harry said, giving his final answer, with a laugh.

Anne responded, “As long as you’re happy, which you obviously are, sweetheart.”

“Thanks, mum,” Harry said and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek before saying goodbye and leaving for school.

\----------

After school, this went as smoothly as if the party last week hadn’t happened at all, Harry went to his room and texted Louis; asking him to come over for a movie night. Louis didn’t respond but a few minutes later the door bell was ringing.

Like déjà vu, Gemma was answering the door when Harry came down the stairs and into the foyer. “Come on in, Lou. Don’t speak to the troll or she may steal your gold.” He giggled as his sister scoffed and flipped him off as he ran back up the steps, Louis at his heels.

Once they were upstairs, Harry pushed Louis against his closed bedroom door and kissed his shocked lips. They didn’t stay in that position long, though. After shaking his shock, Louis showed a surprising amount of strength and turned them over so that Harry’s back was pressing into the wooden door and Louis was leaned up onto him. _Control freak._

They made out for a little while, just lost in each other’s presence. Eventually, Louis backed away and sat at Harry’s desk. “So what kind of movie are we watching tonight, Curly?”

Harry pushed himself away from the door, his legs only slightly shaky, and went to his book case where he also stored his movies. “Well, I don’t know. I have ‘Love Actually’! My personal fave. You can take a look and decide if you want.” He moved to the side to let Louis take a look at his collection.

Louis rolled Harry’s chair to the adjacent wall of movies and books and scanned the shelves for something good to watch. “Damn, Haz, you have so many chick flicks in here.”

Harry flustered. He wanted to impress Louis, not embarrass himself. “Let me go look downstairs!” Harry rushed down the steps and into the family room looking through the cabinets for something Louis would accept.

He travelled back to his room with a handful of action films, since Louis didn’t like romance, apparently. He laid them out on his bed for Louis to look over.

Louis was looking at Harry’s jewelry on his dresser and, to Harry’s surprise, had ‘Love Actually’ in his hand. When Louis noticed Harry looking down at his hand, he flushed slightly. “I figured we can watch one of your choices and one of mine. Fair, right?” Harry just nodded and grinned at Louis’ thinly veiled care.

Louis quickly made his choice of ‘Spiderman’. “Maguire beats Garfield any day.” He gave Harry a wicked grin as he handed over the blue and red movie case.

Harry just snorted, not really having an opinion on the subject.

Before Harry moved to put one of the movies into the computer for them to watch he knew he had to talk to Louis. The serious part of the night should take place before the fun, right? “Sooooo…” He really had no idea how to start this.

“Just ask,” Louis edged, already tired of Harry hesitating.

“Do you want to go out to dinner with me on Saturday? Like, as a real date?” Harry rushed the questions, practically crossing his fingers hoping Louis said yes. Instead, Louis froze beside him on the bed. Harry looked at him only to see a shocked and slightly frightened look on the older boys face. _This can’t end well._ “I mean, we don’t have to. I just figured that what people do, you know, when they’re dating. But if that’s not what you want or that’s not what we’re doing I totally understand. I just—“

“I don’t want people to know,” Louis said gently beside him.

Harry hesitated. How was he supposed to take that? Did Louis not want people to know he was with Harry? That he was gay? Did he not believe in exclusive relationships? Harry didn’t really know how to react or what to say so he waited for Louis to explain himself.

Louis didn’t say anything at first. He looked up at Harry, having also been waiting for him to say something and saw a questioning look on his face. “I’ve only told a few people that I’m gay and for the most part it didn’t--- Let’s just say I’m not really ready to come out to the whole town yet.” Louis picked up another movie case, inspecting it, obviously trying to remove himself mentally from the conversation.

Harry thought about what Louis said as he stood and put ”Spiderman” into his laptop and brought it over to the bed where he and Louis would lay out and watch it. He couldn’t help but wonder who he’d told that had scared him enough to not want to continue to come out. That’s the only thing that made sense to Harry. He was realizing Louis’ limits though; when he wanted to keep some information to himself or when he was uncomfortable with a situation. He didn’t want to make Louis uncomfortable; he wanted him to be happy, especially if he could be happy with him.

So, as the opening credits played for the movie, Harry said, “That’s fine,” he felt Louis look over at him so he continued, “I understand if you don’t want to be that open about us yet. We can keep it as is. I don’t mind. I just have one request,” He looked down at Louis, who’d made himself comfortable on the bed already; sinking into the pillows against the headboard. “Can I tell my mum and sister?” He gave Louis a pitiful look and Louis chuckled. “They know I’ve met someone and won’t leave me alone about who it is!”

At that, Louis laughed loudly, only laughing harder every time he looked at Harry’s ridiculous “sad puppy” face. “Fine,” he started after he finally calmed down, although he was still trying to regain his breath, “You can tell them. Now can we restart the movie, because we’ve missed the whole beginning?!” He moved to control the rewind button.

Harry didn’t answer, since Louis was already rewinding, but relaxed into the bed, waiting for Louis to join him again. Harry was surprised to feel Louis not only relax beside him, but to practically snuggle into Harry’s side, his eyes never leaving the screen as Peter Parker ran after his school bus. He couldn’t stop himself. He looked down at the top of Louis’ head, resting gently against his upper chest, and leaned down just far enough to kiss where his hair met his forehead. Nothing was said. Louis simply sighed softly and continued watching the movie.

Ever since Louis had come out to Harry about his sexuality and his feelings, things had become so simple between them. Yes, there was the snag today about how open they were being, but that had been the first real discussion necessary to move their relationship forward. It was comforting to Harry, and it must have been to Louis as well, to feel so secure in something that had really only just begun.

Harry didn’t know how long this simplicity would last, hopefully a while, but for now he was more than content with lying in bed and watching film after film if it meant spending time with Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: https://twitter.com/cuddle_me_lucas  
> Tumblr: http://fandom-bitchs.tumblr.com/


End file.
